bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Analaya
Analaya is a sweet little 11 year old witch who has the mentality of a 7 year old. Her sweet personality covers a tragic past and a ridiculous and dangerous power. She also really likes Frogs and Toads, and has immunity to any and all poisons. Also, she wants to be a princess, like in a fairy tale. Basic Information Gender: Female Age: 11 Earth Years Race: Witch IQ: ??? Blood Type: Unknown Aliases: Bog Witch, Frog Princess Alignment: Lawful Good History She and her familiar, a frog animist (a human-like that can change into a frog at will) named Prince, simply lived in the middle of a bog and concocted potions to help people with. Prince would always treat Analaya as kindly as he could, reading her fairy tales from storybooks to help her get to sleep, sometimes even acting them out for her entertainment, and has would always play games with her... Until the poacher incident... One day, a group of 6 poachers showed up and tried to kidnap them to sell on the black market (you'd be surprised). Prince tried to protect Analaya, but rather than capture him, the poachers accidentally killed him. He said a few last words to Analaya, then drifted off in death. Analaya was crying uncontrolably, and the poachers tried to capture her... But she manipulated poison to kill every last one of them. Later on, she'd do the same old things she did previously, but without Prince. She missed Prince, but was able to get on with her life just fine. Eventually, when she was wandering the bog one day, she came across Hideki, who was under a frog spell. She lifted the effects of the spell, and they hung out for a while. When Baru and some others found Hideki, they tried to get him to leave, but then Daiyu swayed Analaya's will to attack Hideki's friends. Hideki, luckily, got through to her and made her come to her senses, and now she lives her ordinary life. Eventually, she found the gate to BitF City and wandered in. After the flood, she's become a regular visitor. Story Arcs Analaya has Appeared in The Future Professor, Deevil, and King Kuddles Attack Valentine's Day Story Arc The Fourth Dimension Relationships with other BitF City characters Professor SSBBrawler Analaya thinks that they get along well, but he really doesn't appear to like her. Murasashi The pair get along very well. Analaya had an odd liking for bubbles, and Murasashi's bubblegum bubbles mesmerize her somehow. Eventually, they became fast friends. Valencia Certain events seem to imply that Analaya likes to think of Valencia as a motherly figure. When Analaya was terrifed after going to the fourth dimension, Valencia was the first to give her an embrace in attempt to calm her down. Notar Analaya started showing a little extra interest in Notar when she heard he was a Prince, though this is most likely just because she wants to be a Princess. Trivia -Analaya is (very) loosely based off the "Bog Witch" enemy from Final Fantasy IV Advance. If you look, the robe colors are similar, and they both appear to have a connection to frogs. Category:SwerveStar's Characters